


Extra Scene: Remake

by Artzenin



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-23
Updated: 2007-06-23
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artzenin/pseuds/Artzenin
Summary: [One-shot] Even military stiffs like Sasuke need closure sometimes.





	Extra Scene: Remake

**Author's Note:**

> This scene below and after scenes is what I think should have happened in Scene 13: Continuing Day After Day. The words the characters spoke were all mostly identical to the series dubbed version from a anime site. I did not change anything or add anything out of the ordinary. The only thing I can claim as my own ideas, is the scenes after Sousuke and Chidori get on the train. If you have not seen the Full Metal Panic: Second Raid, then I doubt this story will make sense. But for those who have, the story is taking place right after Sousuke's battle with Venom, and him coming to terms with what he wants to do with his life. I wrote this when the Second Raid was the only thing out along with Fumomu. So I am more than aware they kiss in the manga and the newest season. Plus, this entire fanfiction has been edited, where I have grown in my skill level. --Artzenin

"Why is it you always cause trouble the moment you're here? You think it's easy for me to stand up for you?" Exclaimed Chidori, clearly upset at Sousuke's earlier actions with their sensei. Sousuke felt himself break into a cold sweat, not liking the direction where their conversation was going.

"No, I-" Sousuke began, but rudely got cut off.

"No more excuses! You haven't improved at all!"Chidori quipped, no longer in the mood for his inexcusable behavior. Chidori reached down with her hand to slip off her shoe. "Always, always, always, always-"

Sousuke cringed deeply, bracing himself for the worst.

"Always, always, always, always-"

Sousuke actually whimpered, expecting to be stuck at any moment.

"Always, always, always…" The more Chidori stared at his bowed head, the more she started to loose the power in her voice. All at once, Chidori couldn't find it in herself to be upset with Sousuke. She paused for a moment, and when she found the courage to speak again Chidori lowered her voice. "This is… same as always, right?" Chidori asked, bowing her head. Her long bangs fell over her eyes and gently shadowed her face.

"Chidori?"

Still not looking at him, Chidori ran into Sousuke's chest and softly remarked, "You left me there like that…" Chidori dropped her shoe and began rubbing her forehead coyly into Sousuke's chest. "What were you thinking?" Shaking her head slightly, Chidori added, "I will never forgive you."

Sousuke instantly felt a wave of guilt hit him. Sousuke stood still, not too sure what he should say. " _Gomen na sai_." He whispered.

Gritting her teeth, Chidori lifted her hand and curled her fingers inward and made a firm, tight fist. Using that same hand, she began to gently beat Sousuke on edge of his shoulder.

"It's not "sorry", you idiot." She hit him again. " _Baka… baka_ …" She half whispered, haf sobbed, still slamming away at Sousuke's shoulder. "I was scared." Chidori confessed, not the least bit ashamed the tears streaming down her face. "I was so scared!"

Sousuke numbly stood there, simply allowing the abuse to his body while Chidori continued. "I never want that to happen again…  _baka!_ " Using the same hand she beat him with, Chidori took hold of the uniform fabric. "I will never, ever forgive you."

Sousuke officially considered himself a low life. Not just for all the times he messed up with Chidori, but for all the times he hurt her by following orders. Some of those orders caused terrible friction between them and his last order to never speak or have any kind of contact with Chidori, was the worst command he followed. And yet, she still put up with him. Unlike other times in the past, Chidori was letting Sousuke see her weakness, not her frustration.

Hearing Chidori sob softly on his chest shook Sousuke. It moved him to the point of actually wanting to cry with her. Sniffing, Chidori nuzzled further into Sousuke's chest and ever so gently cuddled her way into the crook of his neck. There, she continued cry, and clung that much harder to Sousuke's chest. Sousuke was at a loss. Here he was, a full grown young man who had seen warfare and lived it to tell it the next the day, but lacked the basic requirements to handle someone emotionally unstable? Unless the problem dealt with military operations, scouting, fighting and using machines, he didn't know how to respond. It was difficult for someone like him to correspond in situations that dealt with non-military foundations. Sousuke swallowed, deciding he would try to show Chidori he could be normal. If not for himself, for her. Taking a slow, subtle breath, Sousuke slowly lifted his arms and gradually started to wrap them around her trembling frame. He was doing great until Tokiwa and some of other female students came out of the classroom and made him cringe. Naturally, Sousuke panicked and wound up letting his arms fall back down to his sides, but Chidori continued to cling onto him.

"Oh? It's Kana-chan and Sagara-kun! What are you two doing here?" Tokiwa asked optimistically as she and the other girls walked cover to where the two stood in the middle of the spacious hallway.

"To-Tokiwa! Um, no. I-It's nothing." Sousuke timidly tried to explain the situation, but as usual, he failed. Seeing Chidori's shoulders flinch out of the corner of her eye, Tokiwa leaned in to inspect the current state of her friend.

"Ah! Is Kana-chan crying?"

"Mmm… Sousuke."

Chidori couldn't speak another word without feeling her throat constrict. Leaning further into Sousuke's chest, she continued to cry quietly, ignoring the conversation that erupted between Tokiwa and Sousuke afterwards. Sousuke personally knew he was done for. If there was  _anyone_  in the high school who would chew him out for treating Chidori poorly, it would be Tokiwa.

"Sagara-kun!" Tokiwa began, pointing an accusing finger at the military soldier.

"You were going on about bombs and hurt Kana-chan again, didn't you?"

Sousuke stared down at the angered faces in a stupor. He made a pained face, and didn't want Tokiwa to think he had deliberately hurt Chidori's feelings. "What? No, this is-"

One of the other girls cut him off before he could finish.

"Excuses, excuses! Not a man at all!"

"Right, right!"

They all chanted together, stepping a tad closer behind Chidori, who was still crying. Chidori wanted to defend Sousuke, but she was to emotionally wrecked at the moment to say anything.

"You're the worst guy in history!"

Chorused the girls, all angered at Sousuke's behavior. Sousuke wasn't making excuses, and he certainly wasn't the worst guy in history. Why did everyone receive his actions the wrong way? Sousuke truly wished he could find the answer. It would make his life at the high school so much easier. Minding Chidori, he eased forward little, almost desperate to get his classmates to calm down.

"No, I just-"

Once again, he got interrupted by a loud statement from the small group.

" _You_   _what?_ "

They put such force behind the words, Sousuke reeled his head back and broke into another cold sweat. At first, he was going to retry explaining himself but gave that idea up a few seconds later knowing no matter what he told them, he'd still be considered the bad guy. Sighing in defeat, Sousuke muttered, "Well I guess this is okay." Obviously, the girls were not expecting him to say such a thing. "Yeah. Not a problem."

Tokiwa did not let that statement slide, nor did the rest of the girls standing around her.

"What did you say?" They raged, going off on him.

"Why do you treat Kaname like this?"

"You are the worst guy ever!"

"Kaname is so unlucky!"

Sousuke's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He hated being accused for nothing, but he stood there, listening to whatever it was he had "done wrong to hurt Chidori". Even though the others could not hear her sobbing, Chidori's inner hurt, plus the joy inside of her was expressed through her tears. She rested her weary body against Sousuke, even after Tokiwa and the others had gone. Sousuke stood still, never breaking his stance. With no one there to accuse him, Sousuke caved his arms around Chidori, lightly resting his chin on top of her head. He did not say anything, and neither did Chidori. They stood there until Sousuke gravely brought up that fact that they should be heading out if they intended to catch the train. Nodding silently, Chidori stepped out of his embrace and looked up at him. Noting her exhaustion, Sousuke offered his arm to Chidori. With a small smile, Chidori weakly looped her arm through his, then the two proceeded down the hall and out of the school building.

 

* * *

 

On the train, the two sat by each other like usual. The atmosphere was a tad different this time around and it wasn't because Chidori had a pleasant smile on her face. It wasn't because Sousuke looked more at ease compared to the other times they traveled home together. What made it special, was the fact that knowing they were  _together_. After all the drama and stress they'd been through, after all the pain they received mentally, physically, and emotionally, they were together. Not only that, but Chidori soon came to a realization about how she truly felt towards Sousuke after she gave him his haircut. Out of nowhere, Sousuke recalled a moment of the past, reminding him of something important. Looking over at Chidori, he eyed the blue haired girl sitting beside him.

Raising an eyebrow, Sousuke prompted her, "Say…" He began, getting a serious look on his face.

"Hmm?" Chidori hummed, giving Sousuke a charming smile.

"When we were in Hong Kong, were you trying to say something. What was it?"

"Ah! That…" Chidori trailed off, and was a little surprised he was bringing the topic up. Tilting her head back, she considered telling him then decided she's do something else.

Chidori lowered her head back down to eye level, and looked over at him sheepishly. Sousuke did not flinch when he saw her mouth moving closer towards his own. Somehow, they both hesitated on who should start the kiss. There were a few times, Chidori would act like she wanted to lead. She would lean in, then go back, luring Sousuke on purpose. Sousuke questioned if he should be the one start or finish the kiss and he also wondered if his next actions were sensible. He of all people, didn't want to do something and regret it later. Eventually, they came close to making contact, then the other copped out. This battle went on for several minutes, until finally, Chidori pressed her lips together, unable to wait any longer, and finally gave in.

"Sousuke."

She breathed his name, leaned back in and claimed his mouth with her own. Sousuke had kissed a woman before. But the kiss he experienced with that woman and the kiss he was currently exploring with Chidori were completely different. Chidori made herself more comfortable by sliding her arms up and around Sousuke's neck. She drew him closer, and kissed him back. Without thinking, Sousuke moved his own arms around Chidori's waist and dug his fingers gently into her sides. Thankfully, the other passengers on the bus were too busy with other things to notice their affections. Chidori gradually broke the kiss, then brushed her lips gently against his. Sousuke bowed his head, wondering if he had made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry."

Giggling, Chidori rubbed the tip of her nose against Sousuke's affectionately. "Never mind that Sousuke. What I was trying to say back in Hong Kong was…" Chidori hesitated with her response. She swallowed and glanced away, struggling to find the right way to confess her feelings to him.

Blinking a few times, Sousuke gently urged her to continue. "Yes?"

Chidori's face was already flushed from the kiss. The heat in her cheeks burned even more as Chidori thought about admitting the truth. Chidori lowered her eyes, suddenly embarrassed. Sousuke waited for her response patiently even though he was anxious for her to tell him. Taking a deep breath, Chidori raised her eyes and found Sousuke's face once again. "I... love you, Sousuke." Chidori was expecting him to drop his arms or grow tense after hearing her confession. To her  _shock_ , Sousuke smiled! It wasn't his "hint" smile or "serious" smile. It was a genuine, down to earth smile.

"I see. May I have permission to speak freely?"

Chidori nodded. "Of course. Go ahead."

"When I had to go back to Mithril, I wasn't… myself. I would zone out and feel off balance all the time. My focus in combat was terrible. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep… all I thought about was the dread of leaving behind someone I truly cared about. Chidori, you're more to me then just the Whispered who needs to be kept under surveillance." Sousuke's features hardered and Chidori noted the change. "The military life was all I knew. It was what I considered my only home in society… after I met you, I found a new home." He concluded his small speech, rather proud of himself.

Chidori blinked, astounded at his answer. "That's  _deep_ Sousuke."

Sousuke tilted his head, confused by her reaction. "Please clarify?"

Chidori shook her head, easing forward once more. "If that's your way of saying, "I love you.", let's go with that."

Ever so slowly, Sousuke's dipped his head and inched his mouth towards Chidori's. He made no attempts to stop it. For Sousuke, what was taking place between the two of them was a special moment in his life he would treasure forever. Their lips gently touched and as they kissed each other, Sousuke's hands came up and cupped the sides of Chidori's neck. They continued to kiss each other th rest of the train ride home, and didn't separate until the train came to their stop. Their mouths parted and as they leaned back, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Chidori brought up her hand and caressed Sousuke's face, and randomly throughout his spiky hair.

"Hmm. Looks like you're going to need another hair cut soon."

Sousuke heaved a sigh.

"But, you just cut it."

"It's not my fault your hair grows this fast." Chidori playfully countered.

While escorting her to her apartment, Sousuke tried something he saw dating couples do often while strolling to the streets. He reached out to intertwine his fingers with Chidori's. This act of fondness made him extremely nervous. Sensing his distress, Chidori did one of two things to calm his hesitation. First, she gave his hand a comforting squeeze to assure Sousuke it was okay to hold her hand. Two, she rested her head happily on his shoulder and used her free hand to trail across his stomach.

"Hey Sousuke?"

"Y-Yes?" He squeaked, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Chidori chuckled. "Would you like to stay over for dinner tonight?"

Sousuke didn't have anything better to do at his place and the make-up homework could wait.

"Yes. If possible, can we have curry?"

Chidori sighed in disbelief. There was just no getting around Sousuke when it came to curry.

"Sure. Why not?"

 

* * *

 

After the two entered Kaname's apartment, the young attractive watcher that Tessa assigned to watch over them, put down her binoculars and smirked.

"It's about time." With a grin, Wraith eased back against a cooling pillar. She set her binoculars aside, silently enjoying the light breeze the wind provided but at the same time, hated it. "I wonder when winter will hit this place? Ah, it doesn't matter. As long as I get the usual pay and a roof over my head, it's all good. Speaking of which…" Trialing off, Wraith craned her neck over just in time to hear Chidori scream,

"Sousuke! It was just a horse fly! Must you attack everything that looks suspicious?"

Naturally, there was a loud "slap" that followed.

"Be good to her Sousuke. Kaname is quite the woman." Wraith tipped her head up to study the puffy clouds floating over Tokyo. "Pity she isn't a mercenary with Mithril. She'd be an amazing soldier if she was."


End file.
